A Summer Never to be Forgotten
by PrincessChaos
Summary: [WIP][AU]It’s summer and Mokuba has talked his older brother, Kaiba, into taking a break and going on a summer vacation! But Mokuba never knew that his vacation would have ever turned out this way, when he meets a certain blonde there..


**Author's Note:** Welcome to my new fic! This was thought at a kind of spur of the moment, after I saw a show on TV. I did not however base the fic on the show; it just sparked the vacation idea and summer love thing in me. I would credit the show, but I forgot the title. (Sweat drop) Hehe…well if someone could figure it out and say the title of the show, it might spark a memory in me. Well anyway, this is a Kiddyshipping, Silentshipping, Polarshipping, and Revolutionshipping fic. So if you do not like. Do not read and leave now. For those of you, who are staying, flame me and I shall use those flames against my brother, give me constructive criticism and I may listen, depending on how logical you are and if I see this is true or not. Now that we have those matters cleared up, enjoy!

**This chapter has been edited, nothing big though, just some punctuation matters and I made it a little easier to read, by separating the dialogue somewhat.

* * *

**

**Plot:** -AU (Alternate Universe) - Ah! It's summer and Mokuba Kaiba has talked his older brother, Kaiba Seto, into taking a break and going on a summer vacation! But Mokuba never knew that his vacation would have ever turned out this way, when he meets a certain blonde there. Will love bloom between the two? What else can possibly happen?

* * *

**Genre:** Romance/Humor/Action/Adventure

* * *

**Pairings:** Mokuba/Rebecca, Seto/Shizuka, Jounouchi/Mai, Yami no Yuugi/Anzu

* * *

**PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Info:** The fic takes place a few years after the KC Grand Pix arc, so everyone is older. Mokuba Kaiba is now a teenager going onto his early adulthood stages and Kaiba Seto is in his mid-twenties, still single and CEO of Kaiba Corporations. Shizuka Jounouchi had moved in with her older brother Katsuya Jounouchi during some point, so is now currently living with him. Jounouchi is also engaged to marry Kujaku Mai in the fall. Anzu Mazaki still has feeling for Yami no Yuugi, and has yet to admit them to him—that may soon change. Honda and Ootogi are still single and after Shizuka. (But everyone knows they will never have her.)

* * *

**Warning:** Characters might be out of character (OOC) at times. I will try to keep in character (IC), if possible.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! All I own is this story's plot.

* * *

**Quote of the day:** "Drinking promotes freedom of speech!" – Unknown.

* * *

**A Summer Never to be Forgotten**

_By: PrincessChaos

* * *

_

**Chapter One

* * *

**

—

—

—

—

* * *

**Domino City, Japan**

**Kaiba Manor**

**12:32 p.m.

* * *

**

—

—

—

—

"Please Seto! Pretty please!" Kaiba Mokuba pleaded, trailing behind his older brother's figure. Kaiba ignored his younger brother's pleas. There was no way he was going to take a break and go on a summer vacation—just think of the hell that could ensue on his company if he did! But of course Mokuba wouldn't understand that and the term no. Kaiba suddenly whirled around quickly causing Mokuba to run smack into him. Mokuba winced as he fell to the floor and Kaiba sighed and helped him up, but as he was pulling his hand away, after helping him up, Mokuba smiled wryly and held onto his hand tightly. Kaiba scowled in response, "Mokuba let go. I have work to attend to."

Mokuba shook his head haughtily, "Nu-uh! Not until you say yes!" Kaiba narrowed his eyes at this, "Mokuba I am _not_ agreeing to go. You know very well I have a company to take care of and have no time for leisure activities."

Mokuba yawned in response and checked out his nails of his free hand. Kaiba growled in annoyance and tried to pry his hand away from Mokuba's grip, "Mokuba…" Kaiba said warningly, "Don't make me ground you."

Mokuba pouted in response and bought out the chibified eyes, "You don't love me anymore," he sniffled dramatically. Kaiba sighed in response and rubbed his aching head. Damn it! His brother still had to throw the blasted pout and chibified eyes at him, even after he was practically legible to drive! Mokuba smirked, knowing his face was working and his dramatic act—it always worked on his older brother. But he was surprised when he found himself in his older brother's headlock.

"Hey! Wha—" Mokuba yelped as he tried to get away, "Let go!" Kaiba smirked in response, "Only if you say please," Kaiba stated, mockingly. Mokuba snorted, "Over my dead body!"

Kaiba chuckled and released him from the headlock, "That'll do as well," Kaiba said, crossing his arms. Suddenly, his cell phone in his pocket rang and he picked it up.

"Kaiba speaking," Kaiba stated, in his business man tone. Mokuba perked an eyebrow as he got up and brushed himself off. He heard his brother utter "Uh-huh" and "Yes, yes…" oh and the infamous "I don't care! Do it!" Then with that said he shut off the phone and rubbed his temples, "I need a damn break from these incompetent fools…"

Mokuba grinned and said in a sing-song voice, "_Ha-wa-ii!_" Kaiba stared at his younger brother. A break did sound good, but then again he was risking his company for leisure time. He weighed his options: Go on a blasted vacation to Hawaii, risking his company's success, but along making Mokuba shut up about it and getting some rest or stay here in his cool, quiet home and work in his office, like he did everyday, and be annoyed by employee calls and let's not forget Mokuba. Kaiba sighed; they both had positive and negative outcomes. Mokuba threw out his chibified eyes a pout at his older brother again, whimpering. Kaiba rolled his eyes. That would have worked a hell lot of better when he was younger, still kind of worked now, but he could avoid it, if he tried very hard to. Kaiba leaned against the wall and smirked, "You know, a vacation doesn't sound that bad."

Mokuba jumped up in the air in excitement. "Hold on there," Kaiba said, "Let me finish." Mokuba blinked in response and sighed.

"If I agree to this vacation you'll have to agree on many things for me." Mokuba perked an eyebrow—what the hell was his brother talking about, "What do you mean _many things_?" Kaiba smirked in response, "Follow me," he stated turning around his trench coat bellowing out behind him like it always does.

Mokuba blinked and wondered what the hell his brother was scheming. He followed Kaiba down the hallway and into his office, which he was rarely allowed into when he was younger. Kaiba motioned with his hand for Mokuba to sit down. Mokuba obeyed and flopped down on the couch with his feet up on it. Kaiba scowled at that, but Mokuba didn't notice as he stared up at the cream colored ceiling. Kaiba proceeded to type something on his computer quickly. He finished up and clicked print, grabbing the paper out of the printer when it was done and walking towards Mokuba with pen in hand. Mokuba perked an eyebrow and his mouth gaped open—that could not be what he thought it was.

Kaiba pushed Mokuba's legs off the couch and sat down, handing the paper over to Mokuba. Mokuba snatched it eyeing his older brother suspiciously and started to read it out loud, "I, Mokuba Kaiba, Vice President of Kaiba Corporations, younger brother of Kaiba Seto, CEO of Kaiba Corporations, agree to these following terms: I will stop spending too much money on J-Rock accessories and start acting my age…" Mokuba looked up at his older brother and frowned, but proceeded to keep reading, "I will also stop nagging my older brother and start obeying him, like I should be," Mokuba snorted at this, but kept reading, "And _finally_, I agree to find some one legible and are quite well at taking care of companies, to take care of Kaiba Corporations while we are away."

"Well?" Kaiba asked, smirking smugly as he crossed his leg one over the other, like a business man, "Do we have an agreement?" Mokuba glared, "That's not fair! Not my J-Rocker stuff! They're my life!"

Kaiba perked an eyebrow, "Your life? I thought socializing was your life," he mocked. Mokuba's mouth gaped open—his own brother was using his lines against him. Oh! If only the blackmail he used to have on him would work now! But that would be impossible, since Kaiba _accidentally_ burned the photographs with a _cigarette_ a year back ago. Mokuba knew he should have hid them better!

Kaiba smirked smugly once more, "Just sign the contract agreeing to the terms," he stated coolly. Mokuba glared at his older brother only receiving a yawn in response from Kaiba, who decided to look at his fingernails at the point. Mokuba bit his lip—to agree to the terms or not to agree to the terms, that was the question. He looked at the pen lying on the couch next to his leg. His reflection reflected off the metallic blue pen, as he slowly made a grab for it. He hesitated like the thing was going to bite him. Kaiba watched him with much interest.

"You know this is so unfair. You can't make me sign a contract! I'm your little brother! Your own flesh and blood!" Mokuba exclaimed, crossing his arms as he smirked arrogantly. He knew he got his older brother there—he was surprised as his older brother chuckled softly.

"Well, you know society these days. Everything can happen. Now sign," Kaiba stated, running a hand through his neatly combed chestnut brown hair. Mokuba's mouth gaped in shock, and he grumbled bitterly, twisting the pen until the point came out. He glared up at his older brother who watched him, smirking like a fox. Mokuba got up and placed the contract down on the polished mahogany desk with a swat, then proceeded to sign on the dotted line. Kaiba smirked and got up, grabbing an ink pad and a stamp at the corner of his desk, and then stamped on his signature **(1)**. Kaiba grinned slightly as he grabbed the contract and folded it and then slipped it into the drawer of his cabinet. Mokuba watched him do so, as well as watch him lock the drawer. Kaiba turned around, "Well?" Kaiba hinted.

"Huh?" Mokuba asked confused. Kaiba shook his head slowly, "Go and find someone to take care of the company while we are away. It better be some one legible and competent enough as well."

Mokuba groaned, "Do I have to?" he whined. Kaiba nodded his head, "It's in the contract," and flopped down in his seat and started working. Mokuba grumbled and cursed under his breathe as he stepped out of the office, closing the door behind him with a slam—Kaiba yelled at him afterwards, but Mokuba paid no mind. Mokuba buried his hands in his pockets, blowing his ebony bangs away from his face as he walked down the hallway and towards the descending staircase. Now where was he going to find someone to take care of Kaiba Corporations, without trying to take over it in the process?

Mokuba sighed, but suddenly got an idea and he rushed to his room. He ran across his J-Rock accessory littered room—almost tripping on his CD player on the floor in the process. He finally reached his computer he barely used, and swiped the J-Rock stuff off the keyboard. "Sorry loves, but it's either you or no vacation," he stated referring to his J-Rock collection. He clicked his computer on, as grabbed his stereo remote control and clicked play. Music roared out the stereo system and he grinned, flopping on the chair as he clicked on the internet icon—he was going to use the internet to help him out, after all that's why it was there and to look at porn…I mean learn about the facts of life. **(2)**

He chuckled to himself as he used a search engine to look for the yellow pages. There had to be someone, anyone smart enough, to be able to take care of Kaiba Corporations. He grumbled and cursed, when advertisements for 'taking care of your body' and etcetera popped up, instead of what he was searching for. Damn it! This wasn't going to be easy as he thought. Suddenly something in his pocket vibrated and rang causing Mokuba to stumble out of his chair and landing on the floor with a thud. He groaned and reached over to his stereo's control and clicked pause, he then answered the ringing and vibrating phone.

"Hello?" Mokuba grumbled as he sat up on the floor, rubbing his aching head. He was answered by chuckling and laughter coming from Ootogi on the other line, "Heya Mokuba! You have got to come down here! I got a couple of hot babes here!" Ootogi exclaimed.

Mokuba perked an eyebrow and smiled wryly, but frowned when he remembered that he had matters to take care of: Finding someone to take care of Kaiba Corporations. "Aww…sorry Ootogi I can't I—" he froze suddenly, as a light bulb flashed on in his head. Wait a minute; Ootogi was the CEO of Ryuji Enterprise, second in rank in the business world, while Kaiba Corporations top number one. Couldn't Ootogi take care of Kaiba Corporations? **(3)**

"Mokuba?" Ootogi asked when he heard nothing on the other line. "I'll be over there in five minutes!" Mokuba exclaimed, as he hung up and ran out of his bedroom, sliding down the staircase railing, running past maids and butlers, causing them to gasp and yelp in surprise. Mokuba yelled an apology over his shoulder and grabbed his skateboard leaning against the wall next to the door and ran out across the lawn. He dropped the skateboard on the floor once he reached the sidewalk and proceeded to jump on it and dashed off. Kaiba watched him from the window with eyebrows raised. _Where in the world could he be rushing to_, he wondered, but shrugged it off and continued working.

—

—

—

—

* * *

**Domino City, Japan**

**Dark Clown Game Shop**

**1:17 p.m.

* * *

**

—

—

—

—

Ootogi blinked as he stared at the phone in his hand. He shook his head slowly and set the phone back down. Mokuba was acting strangely on the other line. Well whatever it was he had the ladies to take care of. He flicked his hair and turned around, "So girls, how long have you been in Domino City, Japan?" Ootogi asked smoothly as he leaned back against the counter.

The two girls giggled, "Almost a day now," responded one of them; the other one nodded her head in agreement. "Maybe I should take you girls out sometime?" he asked, grinning.

The girls perked their eyebrows up, "No thanks," one of them said. Ootogi cursed inwardly, but backed off. As soon as he opened his mouth to speak again, someone crashed into the door. Ootogi winced and ran towards the figure, ignoring the two girls that had shrieked in surprise.

Mokuba groaned in pain as he sat up, rubbing his head. Now he knew why they always say wear a helmet—it hurts if you don't. He pulled his face from the window and lay on his back looking up at the sky. Ootogi opened the shop door, which Mokuba had right into, and shook his head seeing Mokuba was okay, but groaning in pain.

"Didn't your brother teach you any better this?" Ootogi asked. Mokuba leaned on his elbow and glared at him, "Funny," Mokuba said monotone. Ootogi smirked and helped him up. The two girls who had been shrieking in surprise, took the moment to leave, shouting their good byes and ran down the sidewalk and around the corner. "Was those two the babes?" Mokuba asked watching with eyebrows raised.

Ootogi nodded his head, "They were hot right? I should have gotten their number, though." Mokuba shrugged, "Meh, not bad looking," he stated grinning slyly, "I should really take you with me next time Seto drags me to a party. There are _models_ there. Now they _are_ babes." Ootogi snorted and walked into his shop. Mokuba followed him inside, with his skateboard under his arm.

"So why'd you rush over here?" Ootogi asked sitting down on his counter. Mokuba leaned against the counter, "I need you to do me a favor. I swear I'll make it up to you." Ootogi raised an eyebrow, "What favor is this?" Ootogi knew very well if Mokuba, or should he say, Kaiba, can afford anything they want and barely ask for favors. So what can Mokuba possible want from him?

Mokuba scratch his head, "Well, could you take care of Kaiba Corporations while Seto and I are at Hawaii?" Mokuba asked, bringing out his chibified eyes. Ootogi jumped off the counter, "You want me to what!"

Mokuba winced, "To take care of Kaiba Corporation, onegai **(4)**?" Ootogi stared at Mokuba flabbergasted. Mokuba grabbed Ootogi's sleeve, "Come on Ootogi! You know I barely beg, but I want to go," he tightened his grip, "_Badly_," he stated. Ootogi stared at Mokuba as if he had gone crazy.

"Why should I take care of my enemy's Corporation?" Ootogi asked coolly as he pulled his sleeve away from Mokuba's vice grip. Mokuba scowled, "Enemy huh? That's why you hang out with your enemy, now is it?" Mokuba asked smugly.

Ootogi frowned, "What's in it for me?" Ootogi asked, now interested. Mokuba thought for a moment, "I'll get you a hot Hawaiian babe's number," Mokuba stated—pulling on his collar unsurely, but Ootogi didn't notice. Ootogi grinned suddenly, as an image of a hot Hawaiian popped into his head, "Deal," Ootogi said. Mokuba smirked, but that soon disappeared—now he had to see if Seto would accept Ootogi to take care of his company.

"When do I start?" Ootogi asked, jumping behind the counter and switching the fan on. "That really depends if my brother think you competent enough for the job," Mokuba stated.

Ootogi scowled, "Does your brother think everyone in incompetent except him and you?" Mokuba nodded his head and Ootogi sighed. "Well you have to come with me," Mokuba said.

"Fine, but let's take my car. I don't think that skateboard of your can handle two people," Ootogi stated pointing to Mokuba's lime green skateboard. Mokuba laughed nervously. "Come on," Ootogi said.

—

—

—

—

* * *

**- T O - B E - C O N T I N U E D -

* * *

**

**Information:**

**(1) –** Most business people have those kinds of stamp thingies, because come on they're not going to always sign their name constantly. They just stamp on their custom made signature. If you have no idea still what the hell I'm talking about e-mail me and I will explain more clearly, with pictures.

**(2) –** Don't be offended by the porn comment, but basically it is true. My brother even states it! Like anyone really uses the internet for educational purposes anymore these days. It's porn, games, porn, reading, porn, and shopping. Hehe… (Sweat drop) Oh and since we are that subject, Mokuba's a little hentai. Why? It's because unlike his older brother, he has hormones now. XD

**(3) –** Mokuba and Ootogi are friends. Why? It's because I chose to do so. Come on, it's not like we really know what the hell is going to happen after the KC Grand Pix arc. I used my imagination. Don't bite my head off about it!

**(4) –** Onegai --- Please

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well wasn't that terribly exciting? (Sarcasm) Well, the next chapter will be better. Trust me on this; this was just basically a chapter to state what the hell is going on. (Sweat drops). Don't worry if I make no sense, English was not my first language, however I learned and still am. Hmm, is it me or have I started to write much larger paragraphs. O.o;;

Yes, Mokuba for some strange reason looks like the J-Rocker type. What is a J-Rocker you ask? Well why don't you go and ask Setine, she's the one who turned me into an addict to Gackt and other J-Rockers. How? I pretty much Gackt-ized my xanga page, my LJ, and my GJ. I would also Gackt-ize my fanfiction profile if it was possible, but sadly not. Don't you just feel so proud of yourself, Setine? I'm obsessed and I'm proud:D

There is also a link in my bio where you can go and listen to J-Rock music. Enter if you are not afraid! Because you just might turn into an addict, like me. Don't blame me though; blame the J-Rocker's sexy voices! (Drools)

**Special note to Kikoken -** Thank you for helping me out with the Japanese names again:D

**Special note to hakubaikou-chan** - Thank you for helping me with the name of Ootogi's game shop.

* * *

**Next Time:** Kaiba meets Ootogi. Will he agree on allowing Ootogi to take care of his company? And where are Yugi and the gang? These answers shall be solved next time! Stay tuned! Please and thank you.

* * *

**- P L E A S E - R E V I E W -

* * *

**

**_A Summer Never to be Forgotten_** copyright © **04.14.05** by **_PrincessChaos  
_****_Yu-Gi-Oh!_** copyright © **_1996 Kazuki Takahashi  
_**Copyright © **_ChaoticFox Corporation_**

This story, or any parts of it, is **_not_** allowed to be reproduced unless granted permission by me. **_PrincessChaos.._**


End file.
